


Существо

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: когда в первые в жизни увидел кошку.
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 2





	Существо

**Author's Note:**

> я просто не могла не, ибо ну невозможно же удержаться. Таймлайн: за двадцать лет до начала основных событий / за десять лет до того, как город Июль взлетел на воздух.  
> -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича  
> ps. Кошки бывают разные. Летом автор лично перелапал дюжину бродяжек, так что прекрасно знает, о чем пишет

Существо было маленьким, черным и пыльным. Оно лежало в тени от камня, щуря глаза на солнца. И начисто игнорировало его взгляд.  
Можно было пустить в ход «нити», но существо ощущалось совершенно мирным. По крайней мере, в данный момент. И смешно растопыривало пальцы на лапках, потягиваясь. Из пальцев при этом то выдвигались, то снова исчезали маленькие когти.  
Он пододвинулся ближе к существу и, вытянув руку, прикоснулся к его лапке кончиками пальцев. Короткие черные волосы оказались довольно жесткими, а лапка тут же юркнула в сторону — существо вскочило на ноги и уставилось на него. Глаза у существа оказались большие-большие и почти такие же желтые, как у него самого, только с вертикальным зрачками. Тонкими, как нити. Оно принюхалось и село на задницу, блестя глазищами.  
Он заворожено протянул руку и коснулся головы существа. Там волосы были помягче, чем на лапке, приятней на ощупь. Существо расценило жест по-своему и боднуло его в ладонь. От неожиданности он отдернул руку, а оно фыркнуло и уставилось ему прямо в глаза.  
Так они и сидели, глядя друг на друга, пока наглое животное не отвело взгляд. Дернуло ухом. И, слово желая замаскировать проигрыш, отвернулось и начало лизать лапку. Облизало. Резво провело лапкой за ухом круговым движеньем: раз-раз-раз! — и начало все сначала. Маленький розовый язычок так и мелькал, и он не мог оторвать от него глаз.  
А насмотревшись, решил попробовать еще раз — существо оказалось необидчивым и начало тереться о протянутую ладонь. А потом — вдруг зазвучало. Сначала он подумал, что показалось, но низкий, урчащий звук только нарастал.  
Он осторожно взял существо под мышки — пушистая грудка вибрировала под пальцами.  
И тут урчанье затихло. Существо глядело на него прикрыв глаза — не то что-то хотело, не то смеялось над ним про себя.  
— Эй, — он облизнул губы, — в чем дело? Почему ты больше не урчишь?  
Существо дернуло ухом и прищурилось как разбойник.  
От мохнатого тельца руки нагревались, да и пахло существо так себе. Грязными улицами. Песком. Пылью. Солнечным жаром.  
Сверлило его почти-желтым глазом и молчало.  
Он взметнул было «нити», но передумал. Кем бы это существо не было, оно не являлось человеком. Люди не умели так урчать. Он не знал, на какой участок мозга или нерв надо воздействовать, чтобы существо снова зазвучало.  
И почему-то он был уверен, что господин Найвз не позволит ему оставить находку себе. Хотя это всего только черный мохнатый зверек.  
Зверушки господину Найвзу не интересны.  
Вздохнув, он посадил существо к себе на колени и пощупал просвечивающее темно-розовым ухо. Ухо оказалось жилистое, горячее, волосы на нем — жесткими на внешней стороне и мягкими — на внутренней. Внезапно ухо завернулось. Существу это не понравилось и оно затрясло головой. Недовольно сверкнуло глазом и собралось было уходить.  
_Ну нет!_  
Он удержал зверька и выпрямил ему ухо. Отплатили ему сердитым взглядом и эманациями агрессии.  
Он разжал руки.  
Существо соскочило с колен и отправилось восвояси, ямки его следов на песке почти не было видно.

**Author's Note:**

> Имя персонажа, от лица которого ведется повествованье, не используется в силу того, что он получил его совсем недавно и ещё не привык думать о себе по имени.


End file.
